Self-Evolving Bakugan
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:selfevolving.jpg||season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 12 |last = Soft Words win Hard Hearts |next = Phantasmal Munikis }} is the 12th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on June 23, 2012. Plot This episode took off from the previous episode's Brawl. As Jinza shot Well Galow using his powerful Special Shooting Skill "Finger Thought Transfer," Karashina explains to the viewers about how Jinza's technique works in which Jinza's meditation is directly channeled to Well Galow. Jinza's thoughts combined with the high friction rubber creates a tremendous unblockable attack. Tatsuma was surprised that instead of going directly towards Gren Dragaon and Zero Munikis, Well Galow raged towards Acro Gezard and Borg Mahisas, knocking out its own allies in the process. However, this is actually a special joint technique of the Shadow Sanjushi. With the help of the sacrificed Gezard and Mahisas; Well Galow then hits Dragaon and Munikis with a force so powerful that it knocked out both despite their nearly perfect defense from leaning out on each other. In the end of the attack, Well Galow stood in one of the Gate Cards resulting in another Gate Card capture for Shadow Sanjushi. Master Shimo explains to the viewers about what actually happened. Jinza stood Galow in the left side of Gezard while Borg Mahisas stood at the right side. Using Gezard and Mahisas as battering rams, it created a huge amount of force that could destroy the opponent's BakuTech. Karashina proudly declared that it's the last one (One more Gate Card to go) for the Shadow Sanjushi. As Harubaru prepares to shoot Gren Dragaon, he was surprised to see that his partner is badly damaged from Well Galow's attack. Raichi's Zero Munikis also sustained the same amount of critical damage. Tatsuma felt worried for his allies and for the sake of the Dojo. As the Shadow Sanjushi declared early victory, Tatsuma stops them and angrily took his turn. He shoots Gif Jinryu forward but misses a Gate Card. Karashina takes his turn and shoots Borg Mahisas into a Gate Card, successfully standing it. He taunts Tatsuma to inflict Critical K.O. into Mahisas or otherwise the Shadow Sanjushi would easily win the brawl through double stand at the following turn. After berating Tatsuma's abilities, Karashina called for the enemy to just surrender. When all hope seems lost for Team Dragaon, Master Shimo noted on how Dragaon and Munikis are a cut above the rest of the BakuTech. They can evolve by themselves through the unbreakable bond they formed with their brawling partner. Harubaru and Raichi's spirits were lifted up and both confided on their Guardian BakuTechs resulting in Dragaon and Munikis completely breaking out of their damaged outer shells. Harubaru cheers and raises up his newly evolved Dragaon. As Harubaru prepares to take his turn, Karashina orders his comrades not be deterred by the flashy new evolution of the opposing BakuTechs. Harubaru shoots Dragaon forward, calling it Rise Dragaon. Karashina was shocked as Rise Dragaon rages forward to Borg Mahisas. Featured Brawls Harubaru, Raichi, and Tatsuma vs Karashina, Tohga, and Jinza (This is a continuation of the previous episode's Brawl) Jinza shoots Well Galow using Special Shooting Skill "Finger Thought Transfer" Well Galow knocks out Borg Mahisas, Acro Gezard, Gren Dragaon and Zero Munikis. Tatsuma takes his turn and fails to stand Gif Jinryu Karashina takes his turn and stands Borg Mahisas. Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon... (The brawl is to continue in the next episode) Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Tohga * Karashina * Jinza * Master Shimo BakuTech Debut * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Darkus Hollow Munikis BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Gren Dragaon *Darkus Zero Munikis *Pyrus Flare Dragaon (in memories) *Darkus Destroy Munikis (in memories) *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Haos Well Galow *Subterra Acro Gezard Trivia *A new fully-animated commercial featuring the Rise and Hollow Decks as well as Sechs Tavanel was shown right after the next episode's preview. de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes